


Fontaine de jouvence

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Dancing, Euthanasia, Falling In Love, Far Future, Friendship, Inspired by Music, M/M, Married OtaYuri, Mutual Pining, No ice skating, Not Really Character Death, Old Viktor, Older Characters, One Shot, Romance, Science Fiction, Sick Yuuri, Terminal Illnesses, Virtual Reality, san junipero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe he should have chosen a different place to spend his eternity, calmer and less eccentric than San Junipero but Yuuri has promised himself that he will overcome his anxiety to catch up here all the missed opportunities from his previous life. Besides, it is what his best friend Phichit would have wanted for him.





	Fontaine de jouvence

**Author's Note:**

> **It’s better if you click on the links to listen to the songs while you’re reading this fic.** Enjoy ;)
> 
> **/!\ DISCLAIMER /!\ I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Mitsurō Kubo and the San Junipero universe belongs to Charlie Brooker.**

**San Junipero – 1987**

_5 hours from Midnight_

 

[[♥](https://trevorsomething.bandcamp.com/track/searching)]  
_you're searching, you're searching for somebody_  
_we move thru space and time another galaxy deep within your mind what is reality search within your heart thats where you'll find me burning like the sun our worlds colliding_

Yuuri walks slowly, hesitant about himself, towards what seems to be the trendiest place in the area. The buildings surrounding him are all colored with bright neon lights and several advertising signs are extending everywhere on the streets. A few vintage cars are parked along the curbs and the circulation is surprisingly quiescent. He can smell the perfumed fragrances of the culinary delicacies that are emanating from the restaurants. On the facade in front of him, Yuuri sees the illuminated characters forming the word “Tucker’s” and he goes inside the nightclub, dry mouth, his heart pounding heavily against his chest. He hopes that he is dressed conveniently for this place and the time period. He wears a black tee-shirt under a large unbuttoned sleeve of burgundy colour, like his Converse shoes. He also wears a dark pantsuit holding thanks to a pair of shoulder straps with a nice floral pattern, and the bottom of the fabric is wrapped around his ankles. The music is loud, people are chatting and laughing hard. A lot of them, are giving their hearts and souls on the dance floor.

_you're searching you're searching for somebody you're searching you're searching for somebody to love_

Yuuri doesn’t really know how to act in a crowded space, and he feels rapidly uncomfortable without any surprise. He hesitates to pull back. Maybe he should have chosen a different place to spend his eternity, calmer and less eccentric than San Junipero but Yuuri has promised himself that he will overcome his anxiety to catch up here all the missed opportunities from his previous life. Besides, it is what his best friend Phichit would have wanted for him. His oldest friend used to encourage Yuuri to be a little more confident about himself but most of the time, it failed miserably because Yuuri is stressing out about  _everything,_  like going to a grocery store or having to make a simple phone call.

When an innovative company in VR technology had announced that life after death was possible, nobody had believed them until a few people had successfully connected their neurons to a small chip fixed on a temple, which had allowed their consciousness to be immersed in a virtual program, generated by a powerful computerized system. Everybody can use this chip as a simple distraction to escape the real world for five hours per week, not more to avoid the risk of a dissociative identity disorder. But the most interesting part of this chip, is the fact that it can be used to capture your consciousness and transfer it in a server after your death. Unfortunately, Phichit died of a heart attack when he was thirty-nine, years before he could enjoy this promising technology.

Yuuri is doing this for him. The vivid memory of his best friend helps him to get over his fear, threatening his body to collapse at any time.

He sits alone at a table and he observes for a long moment some of the dancers, asking himself how many of them are already dead on the other side. He knows that they make at least eighty percent of the San Junipero population.

He is thirsty, and as if the waitress could hear his thoughts, she brings him a cocktail. Coyly, Yuuri gives her smile back and takes a few sips of his tasty alcoholic drink.

After a few minutes, Yuuri suddenly feels that he is being watched.

That’s when he sees  _him_.

Yuuri pushes his glasses up his nose. He doesn’t need any glasses in this world, but he has chosen to keep his pair for his avatar, because he simply finds it comforting.

 _fifty light years away into the future waiting for yesterday it cant come sooner search within your heart thats where you'll find me burning like the sun our worlds colliding_  
_you're searching you're searching for somebody you're searching you're searching for somebody to love”_

A tall man with shining silver hair and a slim figure is standing among the other dancers around him, and he stares at Yuuri with interest. Yuuri knows that his cheeks are probably red by now, he wants to hide his face in his hands out of habit, but he manages to contain himself. Despite the distance and the dimmed lights, Yuuri notices the stellar beauty of the mysterious man who is looking at him, and he feels dizzy. The man looks at his watch for a moment, before he starts walking in his direction and Yuuri feels like an invisible force is draining all the oxygen out of the room.

_Calm down Yuuri and remember: don’t forget to breathe if you don’t want to die again._

The man is now facing Yuuri and he offers his hand.

_He wants me to dance with him? Oh my god._

“Dance with me.”

The melodic voice of the man resonates strangely inside him and Yuuri accepts his invitation.

_Don’t think too much. Just do it._

He remembers an old advice from Phichit and allows himself to be guided on the dance floor.

” Follow my moves.”

[[♥](https://trevorsomething.bandcamp.com/track/can-you-feel-it-2)]  
_You say you want some fun_  
_I say lets do some drugs_  
_You say you want to hit the town_  
_Say you want to get it down_  
_You say you want to let it out, right?_  
_You say you've not done this before_  
_Say you want to hit the floor_  
_Say you want to get some more, right?_

As if the strange man feels Yuuri’s discomfort, he brings himself closer to him and invites Yuuri to imitate his dancing steps. Yuuri doesn’t resist and copies him as best he can. The man’s facial features are perfectly symmetric, and he has an intriguing piercing look, his ocean blue eyes sparkle lightly. He dances with a certain ease and Yuuri envies him. He wears a large Perfecto jacket, a simple white tee-shirt with a V neck, close enough to his torso and showing off collarbone and skin. Yuuri almost trips. He also wears electric blue trousers, very close-fitting and a pair of Clark shoes. A few locks of his silver hair land on his eyes, at every new step he makes, but they take their initial place as soon as he moves back. He smells so good and Yuuri feels dizzy again. The man approaches his face closer to his, and Yuuri regrets for a moment that the floor doesn’t open under his feet to swallow him, so he could disappear completely.

”My name is Viktor. What’s yours?” Asks the man who finally responds to the name of Viktor. His warm breath skims Yuuri’s ear and makes him shiver.

_My older self would have died of a cardiac arrest._

_Can you, can you, can you feel it?  
Can you, can you, can you feel it?_

”Yuuri,” He answers simply as he tries to stay focused on the dance.

”It’s Japanese right? It sounds really cute! I’m Russian by the way.” Viktor’s tone is cheerful, quite childish which contrasts with Yuuri’s first impression of him, even if he still feels intimidated by his new encounter.

”Yeah… I’m Japanese. Th- Thanks. I- I like your accent.” Admits Yuuri, who feels the blush spreads all over his cheeks.

Viktor leans back, smiling at him. Then, he presses his forehead against his. His sparkling gaze plunges deeply into Yuuri’s brown eyes.

_I didn't choose immortality to be put through hell like this. Oh my god, I should have just remained ashes._

_You say you've not tried it_  
_I think you might like it_

The sensation of Viktor’s warm skin against his forehead is not unpleasant and Yuuri feels astounded. He finds it more difficult to follow the rhythm of Viktor’s body.

”I like you Yuuri. I really do. You’re a very handsome man,” Whispers Viktor slowly as he watches Yuuri intensely, and Yuuri's heart skips all sorts of beats, making him reconsider the technical impossibility to die of a cardiac arrest right here.

_Is this real? No of course it’s not, what’s left of my brain is now connected to a virtual program. But Viktor is an avatar who belongs to a living human being on the other side, because he looked at his watch before he came to meet me..._

”You… You don’t know me,” Says Yuuri sharply, on the defensive and Viktor stands back away from his face, looking at Yuuri with his wide and heart-like smile.

 _You say you want to let it out, right?_  
_You say you've not done this before_  
_Say you want to hit the floor_  
_Say you want to get some more, right?_  
_Can you, can you, can you feel it?_  
_Can you, can you, can you feel it?_

Viktor takes both of Yuuri’s hands in his own, pulling him out of his defensive stance.

”Stay close to me Yuuri, right?” Asks Viktor simply, and Yuuri keeps staring at him unbelieving, a faint blush back on his cheeks. Nevertheless, a reassuring sensation overwhelms him, and he is not sure why.

Victor tugs squeamishly on Yuuri’s hands, guiding Yuuri closer to him. ”I know a place. It will be fun I promess.”

_Fun. That’s why I ended up here after all._

_Can you, can you, can you feel it?_  
_Can you, can you, can you feel it?_

_4 hours from Midnight_

 

* * *

 

 

”Shit. I can’t believe he wants to stay in this silly place forever,” Grumbles a man with golden hair, slightly grey in certain areas. He puts an object that looks like a remote, on the bedside table.

An old man is sleeping in a hospital bed, with a chip fixed on one of his temples, flashing every second.

The annoyed blond glares angrily at the old man, before he turns to his partner, who is frowning at him, as usual.

”He chose it. You know you have to accept it and let him know you’re okay with that before it’s too late,” Reminds him his husband with his subtle Kazakh accent, taking a step towards the blond man to hold his hand, they softly interlace their fingers together.

The two men both gaze at the sleeping old man in the bed.

”I know Otabek. My dad is an eccentric idiot, and it will never change, even in the afterlife.” Sighs Yuri Plisetsky.

He and Otabek Altin head themselves out the door, and at the same time a nurse steps in to take care of Yuri's old father.

 

* * *

 

 

_10 minutes from Midnight_

 

”How does it feel?”

Viktor is resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. They are sitting together on the front porch, looking at the sea in the distance, a fresh breeze makes both of them shiver. Viktor readjusts the blanket on their shoulders and he puts an arm around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri stiffens, tightening his fingers around his cup of tea. He knows what Viktor is implying with his question.

_Shit._

”I didn’t feel anything. I mean... not at this moment.”

“What do you mean?” Wants to know Viktor, lifting his head and taking Yuuri’s chin in one hand. He brushes his fingers on Yuuri’s cheek, staring at him intensely with his sparkling blue eyes again.

”The pain occurred before. When it became impossible to fight the cancer and when I started to feel all the dying cells in my old body.”

Yuuri explains that he still remembers the sleepless nights he spent to scream in pain. Mari, his older sister had stayed with him until his last breath, when the doctor finally gave him a lethal euthanasia injection. Yuuri hopes that Mari is doing fine on the other side. He knows that when her time will come, she won’t join him in San Junipero because she finds the entire concept of virtually cheating death, fundamentally inhuman and Yuuri has accepted her perspective on the subject.

Viktor squeezes Yuuri’s waist tighter. ”You didn’t deserve any of this.”

”Nobody can’t control these things despite all the technological advances. How ironic,” Sighs Yuuri and he stops for a few seconds, considering his thoughts, “When my time came, I knew that I was going to be free no matter what was going to happen next. I wasn’t in pain anymore and it didn’t hurt, it was quick and peaceful.”

Viktor peeps at his watch with a sorry face. ”Three minutes left. I have to go Yuuri,” He says gently, before kissing the corner of Yuuri’s lips, who closes his eyes to the pleasant sensation.

Yuuri inhales. ”Viktor?”

“Mmh?”

A blush spreads like wildfire over Yuuri’s face. ”Will I ever see you again?”

”Next week, also on Saturday but… I can’t be sure,” Answers Viktor in a low voice and Yuuri moves closer to hear him better. Before Yuuri could say something else, Viktor disappears.

_I’ll wait._

Viktor kept the promise he made four hours sooner. Indeed, Yuuri’s body is agreeably sore. He takes a last sip of his tea, and he finds himself thinking about his old friend Phichit. Yuuri laughs in the silent of the night, only disturbed by the music of the waves.

 

* * *

 

 

_7 days later_

 

_2 hours from Midnight_

 [[♥](https://trevorsomething.bandcamp.com/track/something-about-you-remix)]  
_You are so beautiful_  
_i just had to let you know_  
_Youre what Im thinking of_  
_Im addicted to your love_

When Yuuri concentrates enough, he can glimpse in the distance, a few pixels that belong to the program. But Yuuri prefers to ignore it, too scared that it will make the chip containing his consciousness, to explode somewhere in the real world.

Yuuri can now easily recognize the full-timers and the visitors, in other words, the dead from the living ones.

A voice snaps him out of his daydreaming. “You’re probably the only person in this place who seems to want to die... again. Let me offer you this drink to cheer you up.“

“Oh… thanks Chris,“ Says Yuuri startled as he accepts the glass that Chris is handing him.

 _And youre always on my mind_  
_I swear youre one of a kind_  
_Youre a diamond in the rough_  
_And I just cant get enough_

Chris leans forward and winks at him. “You’re cute and there are plenty of other cute boys who could entertain you  _right now_.“

Chris is a full-timer, like Yuuri and he has chosen to be a bartender at the Tucker’s. He is charming, and he seems to have no issues with his body. Unlike Yuuri, Chris is always confident about himself and he is very aware of his sensuality. Yuuri has learned to appreciate him during all the nights he has spent at the Tucker’s this first week.

“We’re two hours away from midnight and Viktor is still nowhere to be seen,“ Whines Yuuri and Chris laughs. Yuuri looks up at him, incredulous.

 _Its something about you baby_  
_Been thinking about you lately_  
_Its something about you baby_  
_I cant go without you baby_  
_Its something bout you_  
_Its something bout you_

“San Junipero is a large city and it will be larger with the next updates. The Tucker’s is not the only interesting place out there. San Junipero is a party town.“

“It’s not that… I mean he’s not like that… Maybe something happened on the other side,“ Winces Yuuri, sipping his drink.

_”Next week, also on Saturday but… I can’t be sure.” Had said Viktor, and then he disappeared quickly. Maybe Viktor died, and his consciousness hasn’t been uploaded in San Junipero’s program. Maybe he doesn’t want to stay with me in San Junipero, like my sister Mari. Maybe he has chosen to spend the eternity in another popular program, like that simulation on a space station, in the most beautiful virtual galaxy. Maybe I will never see those sparkling blue eyes again…_

“I think you should just relax Yuuri, it’s not a big deal. I mean, like I said there are plenty of-“ Starts Chris, but Yuuri cuts him off.

 _I dont know what to do_  
_Im just so obsessed with you_  
_The only thing I need_  
_Its a sickness, a disease_

“You know him Chris. Did he talk to you about his life on the other side?“ Asks Yuuri, feeling an invisible weight on his chest and Chris leans back, sighing heavily.

“Nobody talks about any of this here, Yuuri. San Junipero has been created for people to have fun and quit for a little while or for the eternity their life on the other side. Isn’t that why you have chosen to remain here forever?“

For a moment, Yuuri thinks about his old friend Phichit.

 _And youre always on my mind_  
_I swear youre one of a kind_  
_Youre a diamond in the rough_  
_And I just cant get enough_

“I- I already know that Chris,“ Answers Yuuri frustrated, finishing his drink.

“May I introduce you to a few gentlemen? I can personally assure you that you will be in good company,” Suggests Chris and he winks at him again.

Yuuri can feel his cheeks burning like hell, imagining what Chris has in mind. “No- Thanks. I’m- I’m not interested,“ He answers, looking down to his knees.

“Comme tu veux Yuuri. Quel dommage cela dit…“ *****  Sighs Chris, disappointed, in a language that sounds like French but Yuuri doesn’t understand French and he wonders why San Junipero’s program doesn’t have an international translator incorporated in it.

“Not… tonight.“ Adds Yuuri abruptly. Chris’s smile widens and before he walks away, he winks at Yuuri one last time. Yuuri can’t help it and he smiles back, despite the uncomfortable impression that his cheeks are melting.

 _Its something about you baby_  
_Been thinking about you lately_  
_Its something about you baby_  
_I cant go without you baby_  
_Its something bout you_  
Its something bout you

_You fucked up big time Yuuri, congratulations._

 

“Sorry I know I’m late but I was caught on the other side and-“ A voice says behind him, and Yuuri turns around in awe. His eyesight is blurred by his tears. Viktor is here, right in front of him.

_Oh. My. God._

“Yuuri? Are you okay? You’re crying...“

Yuuri throws himself into Viktor's arms to make sure it is real, he hides his face in his chest, still crying and he involuntary wets Viktor’s shirt. Viktor doesn’t back away from his embrace, and he strokes Yuuri’s hair tenderly.

_This is ridiculous. I am ridiculous._

“I’m so glad you’re not visiting another program, dead or... I was so afraid you’re…“ Whimpers Yuuri, and Viktor chuckles gently. He takes Yuuri’s face in his hands and wipes the tears away before he meets his eyes. Yuuri thought that he would never see those sparkling blue eyes again.

_Don't ever take your eyes off me, Viktor._

“Oh my Yuuri… I’m not dead. Not yet.“

“It just doesn’t make sense for you to stay with me. I got scared but I would have understood… eventually,” Swallows Yuuri, his voice dropping to barely a whisper.

Viktor looks like he has just been slapped by an invisible hand. “What do you mean?”

“This… I mean us. Well, I know it means more to me than to you,” Answers Yuuri, struggling to find his words. “I know that you’re popular here, you’re beautiful and people appreciate you… I mean I understand if I am just a… distraction.”

_Shit. Why does he looks like he’s going to faint?_

“Uh… Viktor? Your face… You look so pale. Maybe you should drink some water?”

Viktor remains silent, apparently shocked but before Yuuri could die from anxiety, Viktor grabs Yuuri’s hands and tightens his grip to make sure Yuuri doesn’t pull away.

Viktor lifts one of Yuuri’s hands and kisses his knuckles. “First, you should call me Vitya,  _please_ ,” He requires, and Yuuri’s cheeks are definitely melting this time. “Secondly, I must tell you but your words wound me Yuuri.”

“I’m so-“

“Don’t.” Viktor interrupts him. “I can’t even comprehend how you could think like this, but we’ll deal with that later because I have barely two hours left, and I want to make you feel good. Will you let me do that tonight?”

Yuuri nods and Viktor smiles widely. He presses a kiss against Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri pulls him closer and he promptly deepens the kiss. They are far too caught up in kissing each other, that they barely hear the voice behind them.

“Viktor! You’re back… Well that’s awkward then…”

Viktor and Yuuri stop themselves. Chris is standing next to them, in the company of three other good-looking men.

“I was going to introduce Yuuri to these three handsome gentlemen but since you’re here now, you could just as well share…“

“Chris!“ Cries out Yuuri, torn between his outrage and the sudden urge to disappear.

“Well. Actually, I might have an idea…“ Begins Viktor, placing his index on his chin. Yuuri stares at him [horrified](https://media4.giphy.com/media/wyr1fgVonyaKk/giphy.gif#14-grid1) and Viktor puts an arm around his waist, smiling cheerfully. “It will be fun, I promise.“

_Damn._

 

* * *

 

Viktor Nikiforov feels extremely tired for a few months now, he doesn’t eat properly, and he is completely losing his appetite as time goes by. And most of all, he forgets. He forgets a lot of things like today’s date or the name of his own son. Viktor was never really gifted to remember even the simplest things, but never he has been forgetting as much as he does these days, and especially since his seventieth birthday. When he forgot that he had left the soup simmering on the gas stove and that he accidentally fell asleep on the couch, he nearly burned down his own apartment, until a neighbor warned him because the thick smoke was spreading everywhere, including in the outside corridor. He has since then, been staying in a nursing home, for his safety.

Viktor hates his old age when he is not busy to forget anything. Once, he used to be a young businessman, very attractive, creative, and respected by his peers. He was also always full of energy. He has had a good life, full and happy. His biggest challenge has been the adoption of his beloved son, Yuri Plisetsky, that he affectionately calls Yura. He was seven when he has entered in his life and Viktor was thirty, thinking that he was still immortal, back then.

Yura has been married to Otabek for twenty years now, and both of them visit Viktor almost every evening after work. Viktor feels incredibly lucky and he loves them more than anything. He has never been married to someone himself, but he doesn’t question his life choices. However, he has a sole regret.

Viktor wishes he and Yuuri Katsuki, had met long before San Junipero.

San Junipero has been a benediction for Viktor, as soon as the doctors prescribed him the immersion of his brain into this program, for five hours straight every Saturday. In San Junipero, Viktor can walk and run easily, without any pain in his bones or his muscles. He can use his lungs without a sudden shortness of breath and his heart beats steadily. But the best thing, is that he stops forgetting the silliest things. His avatar is identical as the physical appearance he had in in last twenties, which is a considerable asset to make a lot of people fall under his charm, and Viktor enjoys it delightfully.

In San Junipero, Viktor is not a senile old man dying of old age. In San Junipero, Viktor is having fun without any limit but also and above all, he is in love.

Yuuri Katsuki is a stunning young man, even if he doesn’t believe it himself, which despairs Viktor immensely, because he is probably the most beautiful man that Viktor has ever seen in his whole life. Viktor is ready to fight anyone who would dare to think otherwise. He likes the fascinating shade of pink on Yuuri's cheeks every time he blushes, or his adorable japanese accent every time he opens his mouth. Viktor also adores the way Yuuri shivers, when his fingers strokes his exposed skin. Yuuri is truly not like any other man and Viktor is willing to admit that he might have been a little dramatic about it, but he can't really help it, right? Viktor doesn't want to look away from the warm brown of Yuuri's eyes, because for what seems like the first time in many years, Yuuri is filling up every dark empty corner of Viktor’s life.

Viktor is aware that he is slowly dying. He doesn’t have any illness except a few troubles common to a lot of old people. But Viktor is tired, and his body can't stand it anymore. He is ready for his next journey.

Yura has finally accepted Viktor’s wish to have his consciousness transferred in San Junipero after his death but not without him dropping a few criticisms like: " _You're always so damn extra, even about your own death!", "This Yuuri must be as silly as you to even like y- NO! I don't want to hear anything about his eros!"_ or  _“I bet you, in a few years Otabek and me will be able to cryogenize our bodies and it'll be much cooler than your cheesy program.“_  

Otabek puts a comforting hand on his husband’s shoulder, while Yura is tightly holding one of Viktor’s hands. A nurse fixes the chip on one of his temples. She adjusts the appropriate settings with the remote and Viktor’s consciousness is ready to be entirely downloaded in the chip and be transported in a server room later. Viktor nods his head, and the doctor prepares himself to give him a lethal euthanasia injection. Viktor feels unexpectedly at peace and he doesn’t experience any fatigue or any pain anymore, exactly like Yuuri had told him. A tear rolls down on his cheek and his eyes close one last time, on the sad faces of the only family he has ever had and loved so profoundly. They all know that Yuuri is waiting for him.

_I’m coming my Yuuri._

 

* * *

 

 

[[♥](https://trevorsomething.bandcamp.com/track/young-again)]  
_Yeah, yea, yeah, yea, yeah, yea._

 _When did I grow up, yeah?_  
_I haven't a clue._  
_I dont act my age, no._  
_But neither do you._

 _Lets get high together_  
_and lets stay up all night._  
_We can do whatever._  
_It will all be alright_

 _Yeah, yea, yeah, yea, yeah, yea._  
_You make me feel young again._  
_Yeah, yea, yeah, yea, yeah, yea._  
_You make me feel young again._

 _Lets explore each other_  
_one at a time._  
_You are like no other._  
_Is this a sign?_

 _Lets get high together_  
_and lets stay up all night._  
_We can do whatever._  
_It will all be alright_

 _Yeah, yea, yeah, yea, yeah, yea._  
_You make me feel young again._  
_Yeah, yea, yeah, yea, yeah, yea._  
_You make me feel young again._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Fontaine de jouvence" in french = "Fontain of Youth" It's a bit the case of San Junipero in a technological point of view.
> 
> “Comme tu veux Yuuri. Quel dommage cela dit…“ ***** = “As you want Yuuri. It’s a pity though…“
> 
> There are a few differences with the original San Junipero Universe: the program origins, its updates and probably a few technical differences like the passage of time. I don't remember if it's specified in the show, but in my fic, if for example Viktor is gone for 1 month, then Yuuri will miss him for 1 month, not less or more. And before his death, Viktor used to spend 5 real hours inside the program, each Saturday.
> 
> Ah yes, I love that fic trope when Yuri is adopted. I regret nothing!
> 
> The final song is the prologue, it fits well in my opinion ;)
> 
> This is the website of Trevor Something, you can listen (and buy) his albums (but they are also on YouTube if you want): <https://trevorsomething.bandcamp.com/>


End file.
